1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an optical splicing module for butt jointing two optical fibers and in particular a module designed to be used with a jointing tool for carrying out at least some of the operations necessary for jointing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Butt jointing one or two optical fibers entails delicate operations including in particular shaping the end of each fiber to be butt jointed, accurately positioning the end(s) to assure high quality optical continuity and fastening each fiber after appropriate positioning.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,653 describes a metal module for butt jointing fibers in a receiving housing having a longitudinal cavity into the bottom of which the fibers each enter through a different orifice through an end wall of the housing. A fiber immobilizing member is accommodated in the cavity under a cover which is fixed inside the cavity and which contributes to immobilizing the fibers by wedging them between two parts that can be folded one towards the other in a groove at the level of the bend where these two parts of the immobilizing member join together.
The invention proposes a splicing module for butt jointing two optical fibers that is more particularly designed to be used with a jointing tool itself designed to carry out the sequence of operations necessary for jointing and in particular the insertion of the fibers into the module and their immobilization after being placed end-to-end.